paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blaze and the Monster Machines meet the Mer-Pups
Chapter 1 It was another night in Adventure Bay, and the Monster Machines, Watts, Blaze, AJ, Gabby, Crusher, Pickle, Starla and Darington, were visiting their PAW Patrol pals. "Ya sure you don't wanna try a liver sausage, Crusher?" Rubble asked. Crusher giggled. "Thanks anyway, Rubble. But, my sausage would prefer to be liver free." Everyone laughed happily. Skye sighed. "I sure hope our mer-pup friends will be here soon!" "What in tarnation is a mer-pup?" Starla asked in confusion. "A Mer-pup has the body of a pup and the tail of a fish!" Zuma said to her. "And on the nights where the full moon rises at sunset, the mer-pups come to Adventure Bay, and we get to transform into one of them!" Marshall added. "Wow! I'd sure love to see that!" Darington said in excitement. "I think you will tonight, my Monster Machine friends," Cap'n Turbot said with a wink. Blaze looked at Skye. "The mer-pups sound so cool!" "They are amazing, Blaze. Hey, you and AJ wanna come with me to see if they're here, yet?" Skye asked. AJ nodded. "Sure!" He boarded Blaze and they set off to the shoreline. Blaze felt himself drifting off to sleep when he heard a song of some sorts. "W-W-What was that?" "What was what?" Crusher asked, driving over. Blaze thought for a minute. "I think it was a mer-pup! At least... I think it was." "It was!" Skye said. "Come on!" She lead her friends onto the docks, where the mama mer-pup was. A baby mer-pup joined her. They had dark grey and white fur instead of the more golden colors of Skye's fur. They have sideways fish tails that are yellow with a jagged purple stripe around the middle and purple markings on their tail fins. They also wear black collars with gold pup tags. "Aww...they are sooo cute!" Blaze said in awe. Skye smiled. "Told you that you'd like 'em. Mer-pups, these are my friends: Blaze, AJ, and Crusher." "Nice to meet you, mer-pups," AJ said, dismounting. The mama mer-pup jumped up and licked Blaze's face. The red monster machine laughed. "Blaze, I think the mama mer-pup likes you!" Marshall said as everyone else came over. "And I really like her, too!" "Wanna see how they can change us into mer-pups?" Chase asked. Watts nodded. "You bet we do!" Chase jumped off the dock and landed with a big splash in the water. Then, the mama mer-pup touched noses with Chase, transforming him into a mer-pup with a blue and yellow fish tail. "Wow! That was so amazing!" Gabby said, high-fiving him. "Come on in, pups!" The other pups dove in (even Rocky) and did the same thing. Blaze wished there was a way to go with them. But, then, he remembered something that a friend gave him. Maybe that could help. "AJ, do you still have the bag with the magic mermaid dust inside?" "I never go anywhere without it!" AJ pulled out a small purple bag with stars on it and the two drove over to the beach. Skye swam up to him. "What is that stuff?" "It's a bag of magical dust my mermaid friend Nerrisa gave me," Blaze said. Rubble gasped. "You never told us you knew a mermaid!" "Tell you what. When I do what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna tell you all about the time AJ and I met her. Deal?" He stuck his tire out, and the pups put their paws on it, signifying they had a deal. AJ handed Blaze the bag and reboarded his best friend. "Might wanna back up, pups." The pups did what were told. Blaze took a tire full of dust and looked at the moon. He took a deep breath. It was now or never. "Magic, take me on your ride, turn me into a mer-truck along with the tide!" He threw the dust over himself and the leftover dust turned into swirls of magic that lifted him into the air. Then, Blaze's tires magically turned into a mermaid tail with glowing orange fins, and Blaze dove into the water. The pups gasped in amazement as Blaze came back up to the surface. "Dude! That was totally incredible!" Zuma said, breathtaken. "What's up, guys?" Tundra trotted up to them. She gasped. "Blaze! You...you have a tail!" "Pretty cool, huh?" Skye asked. Tundra giggled. "Yeah! I wanna have a tail too!" The mama mer-pup transformed the husky into a mer-pup as Blaze gave his bag to Watts. "Use it to transform yourselves," he instructed. "I'm gonna dive down with the pups." The hatch closed on Blaze's cab, and Blaze and the pups, followed by Cap'n Turbot and Ryder, into the deep sea. "This is so cool!" AJ said amazed, as a pod of dolphins swam past. Rubble smiled. "But you haven't seen the coolest part yet!" In the distance was a glowing castle. "Whoaaaa..." Blaze and AJ said, breathtaken. Blaze could hardly believe it. "This place is so beautiful! Where are we?" "Puplantis!" Chase answered. "It's the mer-pups' magical castle! Pretty neat, huh?" "It's more than that!" AJ said. "It's incredible!" The mama mer-pup tugged on Blaze's tire and pointed toward the castle. "Hold up, pups. I think Mama Mer-pup wants to show me something. I'll catch up with you later." The mama mer-pup led Blaze to the castle and they swam inside. The mama mer-pup's baby followed after them. The mama mer-pup swam to the wall and put her paw against it, and several pictures appeared on the walls. "Whoa..." Blaze and AJ said at once. "What?" Crusher asked as he and the other Monster Machines swam up to them. "What's 'whoa'?" "There are pictures on the walls!" Darington said. Ryder swam up to them and looked at the paintings. "They look like some sort of ancient language. Could you translate, Cap'n Turbot?" "Yes indeedy!" Cap'n Turbot looked at the drawings. "These marvelous masterpieces tell the legend of the four mer-pup princesses of Puplantis!" "Mer-pup princesses?" Darington questioned. "Yes. It says long ago, an evil mer-pup banished them to untold parts of the world, never to be seen again!" Everyone gasped in horror. "But, stay calm, my Monster Machine friends. The legend also tells of a group of heroes who can find the princesses and defeat the sorceress before she can harm Puplantis." "How?" Crusher wondered. "No one has any idea where to find them!" The mama mer-pup pointed at Blaze, then pointed at the paintings. "What's she saying?" Gabby wondered. Blaze shook his head. "I have no idea." "I think she wants you to put your tire on the painting," Rubble tried to translate. Blaze found this very confusing. What did touching the painting have to do with finding the mer-pup princesses? "I'll give it a try." He put his tire to the painting, and then, Blaze and AJ were enveloped with a strange rainbow light that swirled around them for at least 2 minutes. When it finally faded, Blaze shook it off as the other Monster Machines swam over. "Are you guys okay?" Pickle asked. Blaze nodded. "I think so." "But what happened?" AJ wondered. "The painting is magic, and it gave Blaze and AJ the ability to understand mer-pups," said a voice Blaze didn't recognize. But, he thought about who might be speaking to him, and there was only one answer... Chapter 2 "AJ? Did you just hear what I heard?" Blaze asked. AJ nodded. "Yeah, I think so." Crusher swam up. "What? What did Blaze think he heard?" "It may sound crazy," Blaze told him, "but I think it was mama mer-pup talking to us." Crusher shook his head in disbelief. "Really?" Blaze nodded. Crusher rolled his eyes. "Okay. Tell her to tell you something then tell me what she said." Blaze looked at her. "Crusher, if you just put your faith in your friend, you wouldn't be having this conversation," the mama mer-pup said. Blaze smiled. "She said if you just trusted me and AJ, we wouldn't be having to do this." Crusher's jaw dropped. "You really can ''understand them!" he exclaimed. "B-But how?!" "She said that the painting I touched with my tire was magic, and it somehow gave me and AJ the power to understand mer-pups," Blaze explained. "Wow..." Darington and Tundra said at the same time. They looked at one another before giggling. "So, what do we do now?" Crusher asked. "Well, first we have to find find out where the first mer-pup princess is," Ryder said, "then rescue her. Blaze, can you ask the mama mer-pup if she has any ideas?" "Sure." He turned back to the mama. "You have any ideas on how we can find the first princess?" he asked. "There may be a way..." the mama mer-pup said. She put her paw on the wall again, and several words appeared on it. "It looks like... a clue of some sort!" Skye said. Blaze read it. "''Into the ice, you shall see, this is where the first princess will be." "What does that mean?" Crusher asked. Ryder's pup-pad rang, and Everest appeared on the screen. "Hey, Everest, what's going on?" he asked. "Ryder! Me and Jake are in the arctic re-counting the penguin population, when we found a mer-pup in the ice! She looks scared, and trapped!" Everest said. Crusher then glanced at Blaze. "Don't tell me that was a coincidence." "Whatever it did, we found the first princess," Starla said. "That's all that matters." Ryder agreed. "Right, Starla, and we need to rescue her. Everest, keep me posted on her progress." Everest saluted. "Will do!" she said before cutting off the call. "No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Ryder pressed the button and called the pups and the Monster Machines. "PAW Patrol, and Monster Machines, to the beach tower!" "Ryder needs us!" everyone cheered as they changed back to normal and ran onto the beach. Category:Blaze and the Monster Machine Category:Crossovers Category:Magical night